


Volatile

by TheRomanticist02



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-31 20:43:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21151925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRomanticist02/pseuds/TheRomanticist02
Summary: Randy’s never been the emotional type – at least not these kind of heartfelt heart to hearts. The only emotions he knows, that he’s accustomed to are negative – all fits of rage and anger. All volatile and violent.





	Volatile

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, look, I love these two together, okay. Lol. Also, this is a flashback to their relationship in it's beginning stages - and a spinoff (I guess?) from The Royal's Consort.

“Doll, come on,” Randy says, rubbing his forehead tiredly, following an upset Xavier inside the kitchen. “He shouldn’t have been touching you at all. Why don’t you ever see things my way?”

Xavier pauses, just a second, and then whirls around to look at him, flawless face pinched tightly, his usually mirthful eyes a dull brown color. “Because...because you’re being unreasonable, Randy!” Xavier snaps, voice lifting just a little – disrespectful but Randy will let it slide. “Over a _ stupid _hug. Rusev’s one of my best friends.”

“It wasn’t a stupid hug.” Randy frowns, squinting his eyes at Xavier...whose arms are folded. _Defensive. _Randy inches closer to him, trapping him against the counter. “I know what I saw, doll. That wasn’t a little hug. That was a man getting too comfortable with touching what’s mine – _all_ _of_ _you_. I saw the way he was looking at you. Your _ass. _And you’re –”

Xavier cuts him off with a mirthless laugh. Randy tilts his head to the side, wondering what the hell is so funny. He can feel the beginnings of anger simmering beneath the surface, his hands trembling just a little, a face twitch, lips pursing into a straight line. “Are you listening to yourself?!” Xavier’s tone takes on a note of disbelief, arms flung out in the air. “I am not a possession, Randal –”

“Don’t call me that.” Randy warns, jaw clenching hard at the use of that _ name _– bringing back unwanted memories and voices in his head. “And watch your damn tone with me. You will respect me, Xavier.”

“Just like you do me?” Xavier questions, his hands moving a mile a minute – Randy’s noticed that about him whenever he talks. “Just like you did me when you nearly broke my best friend’s arm – and dragged me out of his house, right? Where you weren’t invited but still went to?”

Xavier’s words halt whatever Randy was going to say – and he takes a step back, confused. The small kitchen reeks of so many emotions – and maybe there’s that part, deep inside Randy that knows Xavier’s argument is valid but stubbornly won’t acknowledge that. Because that would mean accepting he was _ wrong, _ and accepting _ defeat. _And Randy isn’t one given to being defeated – no, not an Orton. Besides, Xavier hadn’t been honest about how many men would be attending this party and had Randy not insisted on following him, god knows how many of those same men would be trying their luck with him now. How many of them would still be touching him – like that Russian (or whatever he is) ogre. 

“I should’ve broken that arm,” Randy says unapologetically, penetrating blue eyes lifeless. He’s allowing his rage to take over, the emotion spreading over his body, making him throb all over. His cold voice continues, “and made an example out of him. Maybe it would’ve taught him a lesson about not touching you anyhow next time. Maybe it’ll teach _ you _to set boundaries with your friends – to respect me. At this point, it’s clearly a foreign concept to you.”

Xavier shakes his head, thick curls falling onto his face, and brushes them aside, lips trembling. “You’re ridiculous, Randy.” His voice is thick with emotion, hinting at tears. “Maybe...maybe I should –” he hesitates a second. “Rusev’s not gay. His girlfriend was right there, with us! But you choose what you want to see, huh? Maybe next time I should just guide his hands to my ass. Maybe it’ll make you hap –”

It happens in the blink of an eye. Xavier’s against the counter, hands moving haphazardly one second – and then against the solid wall the next, back thudding onto the wall, rattling the small refrigerator beside him. Randy’s gripped his arm, shoving him against the wall with enough force to knock the wind out of the younger man’s sails. A pained groan from Xavier, his brown eyes widen, fear growing in them. 

Randy’s first instinct is a natural satisfaction – one that mildly appeases his belligerent temperament. He’s still shaking, steam coming out of his ears, and pale blue eyes narrowed in on a trembling Xavier. “Finish that,” he starts, grip on Xavier’s arm tightening, teeth gritting together, “and see what happens.”

“Do it,” Xavier challenges instead, swelling eyes floating with unshed tears. “I dare you – do it!” he’s squirming, chest heaving up and down in a rush of barely contained emotion. And Randy’s fighting against the desire to do it – as Xavier requested (to prove some sort of point, maybe). They’ve been down this road before – a few months ago, and he’d promised, god, he _ promised _ – but the hand that isn’t gripping Xavier’s arm still folds into a hard fist wanting to – to...

Randy punches the wall, just an inch away from Xavier’s face. 

“Go to your room!” He snaps, feeling so conflicted. Part proud, part disappointed. Weakness again – in not going through with it, in having _ desired _ to do it in the first place. He can almost hear his father’s voice in his ear, voicing his disappointment. _ All these boys and women are meant to be kept in order, Randal! You start going soft and they’ll start to climb on top of your head – and not knowing their place. You’re a man – an Orton. And we correct with fists! _Xavier’s still trembling in front of him, frozen in place, clearly holding back the tears. “Right now!” Randy adds, gripping the younger man’s arm again, and forcefully pushing him out of the kitchen. 

Randy moves from Xavier’s kitchen to his living room, sitting on the couch, the television serving as background noise. _ You fucked up. _The words repeat like a mantra in his head. Again, he’s not sure if that’s because he got the urge to raise his fist again or because he didn’t follow through. Part of him thinks it’s both. Had it been someone else – male or female, young woman or old man – then he wouldn’t have hesitated to put them in their place. He’s a man taught to never – under any circumstance – tolerate disrespect, embarrassment...the kind that Xavier’s shown him tonight. 

Because maybe the young man is blind – doesn’t realize just how _ beautiful _ he is. How obscenely _ innocent _ he is. How _ smart _ and funny he is. Xavier’s everything Randy wasn’t looking for. Too happy, too kind – and exuding a literal warmth. It’s his beautiful _ light _that has Randy completely beguiled. The same one that Randy’s certain all these other men can see. That they wouldn’t mind having all to themselves. That can slip so easily through his fingers – through a stupid hug, a friendly pat on the shoulder, a longer than usual stare. All these things Randy sees, from strangers, Xavier’s colleagues, his friends – and he tries to rectify because he wants Xavier all for himself. To keep his light for himself. Maybe selfishly but he’s never claimed to be anything but that. 

Hours later, and Randy finally decides to find Xavier. One half of him has the thought to just up and leave – he has to be at the hospital before 05:00 AM tomorrow. The digital clock next to the TV says it’s almost midnight. Randy shuffles to where Xavier’s room is, feet feeling heavy beneath the tiled floors, they make a strange echo in the hallway. Outside the unicorn-wonderland themed door, Randy makes a short pause, feeling uncannily nervous – and maybe a little scared. All emotions so foreign to a sadistic bastard like him. 

He opens the door, slightly. Takes a deep breath – and enters. The light is turned off and so he turns it on, filling the small room with a dim orange. 

Huddled on the farthest part of the bed is Xavier, with his head pressed tightly to his cheek, arms hugging his knees, and face pinched with a pained expression. Randy doesn’t want to see that wretched look on his face – maybe selfishly or maybe the part of him that really cares. 

He sits down at the very foot of the bed, not wanting to further frighten a clearly terrified Xavier. The younger man’s eyes are nervously darting around his room, sourcing any escape routes. The balcony. Maybe the tiny, cracked windows. The front door is too far – and Xavier would need to get through Randy first to reach it. 

The room is eerily silent, save for the city sounds going on outside, and how vibrant they are – contrasting the toxic quiet found in Xavier’s room. Randy sighs, burying his face in his hands, having so many things to say but not sure where to start. He’s never been good at this relationship thing – the only long term romantic commitment he’s ever had is with his alcohol. And now he’s here... feeling all these foreign emotions for the first time in his thirty-one years of living and he has no idea what to do.

The bed makes a small squeaky sound as Xavier shifts once, sniffling. “You were going to hit me.” He starts, voice small – but still too loud in the tense quiet. 

“Yes,” Randy admits, turning just his head to look Xavier in the eyes – to take responsibility even though his first instinct had been to deny. It’s his deceptive nature, and he’ll be the first to admit he’s no good person, but being with Xavier _ helps _ him to...he doesn’t know. He’s just lighter around the younger man – and dare he say it, _ happy. _That strange emotion that makes people feel good. He feels it around Xavier, it never matters what they’re doing. Sitting in the silence or having wild (sometimes gentle) sex. He’s just...happy. “But I didn’t.” He adds weakly, feeling every bit a coward. 

Xavier sighs, he looks bone-tired. Flawless brown skin paling, tears swimming in dull eyes – there’s realization and then...resignation. “I got a call from m-my mom yesterday.” He reveals quietly. 

Randy says nothing, unsure where this is going. 

Xavier must notice that because he takes a deep breath and continues in a cracking voice, “I...I spoke to her. My dad still thinks you’re too old for me.” And Randy has to suppress a protest. Twelve years _ is _too much. His thirty-one years next to Xavier’s nineteen makes their whole... He understands why Xavier’s dad hates him. “And he thinks I deserve better. Someone...younger. Do you know what I said?”

No, he doesn’t. Randy holds his tongue. 

“That I love you,” Xavier reveals simply, making Randy look at him with confusion in his eyes. _ How can you? _He almost wants to ask but he’s scared. He may just get Xavier to change his mind if he questions him. It doesn’t lessen his shock though – and although nothing is showing on the exterior, his heart still hammers inside his chest. Seven months and Xavier’s fallen. What are they doing? Xavier’s hiccups draw him to the present, tears slip past his swollen eyes, thick and abundant. “I told her I feel...safe with you. I lied to my m-mom and I told her –” Xavier starts to hyperventilate, shaking badly on the bed. “I lied, Randal. I’m so stupid. So stupid. Stupid.Stupid.Stupid –”

Randy listens to Xavier cry for exactly five minutes – pondering what to do at first – and then slowly reaches out for him. The younger man squirms, and kicks and screams – berating himself. “Stop right now, Xavier.” Randy murmurs softly in the young man’s ear, hugging him tightly. “I’m the fuck up here. I’m the fuck up. I fucked up. Badly. It’s all me, just me. Not you. Never you. It’s all me, doll. All my fault.”

Xavier doesn’t respond, his wretched cries are all the response, his face buried in Randy’s neck, body trembling on top of the bigger man. 

“I am so sorry, doll.” Randy whispers, meaning every word. “Sometimes I just, I don’t –” Randy groans, knowing what he wants to say but reluctant. He’s never been the emotional type – at least not these kind of heartfelt heart to hearts. The only emotions he knows, that he’s accustomed to are negative – all fits of rage and anger. All volatile and violent. Not...this. Insecurities. Vulnerability. And that foreign one that gives him these damned butterflies that he won’t admit to just yet. “I was just reacting badly because...I was reacting the way I did because, because I, Xavier I get scared sometimes. Because let’s face it, doll, you’re way out of my league. And sometimes I, I...just don’t want anyone to steal you away from me. I get scared, Xavier. That you’ll realize that you can do better. And I don’t want that – so I lash out. I don’t want to see anyone with you. You’re mine, and you’re –”

“I am not a possession, Randal.” Xavier sniffles, moving out of hiding, face wet with tears. “I can’t belong – to anyone but myself.”

“I know that, that’s not what I...god, doll, that’s not what I –” another helpless groan from Randy. How is he supposed to explain without coming across as possessive? He just means that he doesn’t want to share, that he wants Xavier all to himself – and that he realizes just how many people would kill to be in his position but he’d literally kill and eat human flesh if it meant keeping this. And yes, that’s just how sadistic his thoughts can get. “I just mean that I can’t lose you. You’re so important to me and I don’t know who I’m supposed to be without you.” It’s the closest thing to an ‘I love you’ he can muster up. “And I’ll do anything to win your heart, whatever it –”

“You already have it,” Xavier wrinkles his nose like a child, hands doing that mile-a-minute moving thing again. “You’ve had it for months now. But you’re not taking care of it – and if that doesn’t change, I’ll have to take it back. And do what you’re failing to do. I can’t be with someone I fear, Randal.” Randy holds his tongue at that _ name. _Part of him thinks it sounds nice coming from Xavier – like a cleansing of sorts. “I don’t want to be scared of you.”

“You don’t have to, doll.” Randy says quickly. “I’ll never hurt you, it won’t happen again. On my mother’s grave, I promise you.”

Xavier looks at him, a bit surprised – Randy never talks about his mother, not one single word. And usually, he’ll snap at Xavier whenever he dares bring her up but today, today he just wants Xavier to see how serious he is. Xavier takes a deep breath, and responds softly, “You’re right, it won’t happen again. Because if it does then I...Randal, I will leave you. I won’t hesitate. I deserve better. The kind of love my dad gives my mom. The kind of love he gives _ me. _Me, his princess. And if you won’t give me –”

“I’ll give you anything you want, Xavier. Anything under the sun is yours.”

“That includes your car, hospital and house? The White House and Disneyworld and –”

“Everything, doll.”

Xavier smiles, while Randy brushes his tears away. He doesn’t stop Randy when the pale-eyed doctor leans forward for a soft kiss. Xavier fists his hands in Randy’s t-shirt, kissing him back – all full lips and delicious taste. He’s the entire galaxy. Randy has no idea how he ever got so lucky. “I love you so much,” Xavier breathes against his lips. 

“I...” Randy clears his throat, unsure how to respond. He does feel intensely for Xavier – that foreign emotion but he doesn’t want to put a name to it yet. He’s not ready. This is all so new to him. “I’m sorry, doll.” He apologizes because maybe Xavier will think he’s ungrateful, or not as serious. He is. Xavier is giving him another _ chance _ . And he won't mess it up. Because Xavier’s too precious. Too gorgeous and intelligent and – _ the entire stars and the moon_.

To Randy’s surprise, Xavier doesn’t look the least bit offended – or hurt. His young perceptive self seems to understand – everything. “It’s okay. I prefer when you show me with your actions, anyway. Words mean nothing if the actions don’t back it up.” It’s not a dig or an insult. Xavier’s smile is sun-bright, with enough warmth to melt Randy’s cold heart. “I’ll wait – until you’re ready. But just know with me, I love you to the moon and back.”

“You’re the whole galaxy too, doll.” Randy whispers against Xavier’s neck, whose arms are wrapped tightly around Randy’s neck. And Randy can hear his silent giggles against his neck – they shoot to his belly, making him feel like a teenage boy. It’s one of the best feelings in the world. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
